My Screwed Up Life
by Lilly-Jackson
Summary: What happens when Lilly is not pregnant with her boyfriend's baby....but with a complete stranger's? What happens when people start to find out? What will happen when the one person she never wanted to know...Knows? Sequel to My Mixed Up Life. Please R&R!
1. Scary

Authors Note!!!!Hey! This is the Sequel to "My Mixed Up Life". If you are going to read this you REALLY should read "My Mixed Up Life".

**My Screwed Up Life**

**Chapter 1**

Lilly walked into the kitchen to see her Mother sitting at the table drinking coffee.

"Hey Honey!" Mrs. Truscott said happily," Why are you up so early on a Saturday?"

"I kind of need to tell you something..."Lilly whispered to her.

"Well go on," Mrs. Truscott said then took a sip of her coffee,"Tell me."

"I am...well..." Lilly said while trying to find the right words.

"Don't worry Lilly! You can tell me anything and I won't get mad! It is not like you're pregnant or anything," Mrs. Truscott said with a laugh.

"Yeah, you know I was going to ask you if I could go over to Miley's?" Lilly asked her Mother.

"Of Course Lilly! You Know you don't need to ask me if you can go to Miley's house."Mrs. Truscott told her.

"Okay, Thanks Mom! Bye!"Lilly told her Mom then rushed out the door.

"And that is EXACTLY what happened!" Lilly told Jackson while he was working at "Rico's".

"Well I think that you should have still told her," Jackson said while getting Lilly some Ice-Cream.

"Thanks,"Lilly said to Jackson when he gave her some Ice-Cream," But How do I tell someone that 'I am Pregnant' when they flat out tell me that they'll get mad if I get pregnant?"

"Of course they are going to be mad!They are going to be mad because they think that I am the father!"Jackson told her.

"The ONLY way that they aren't going to be mad is if you tell them that you were raped." Jackson tried to convince her to tell her parents,"But they might still not believe you because you waited almost three months."

"You know why I've waited!" Lilly exclaimed.

"You're lucky that it is still early and there is no one here yet." Jackson wispered to her.

"When do you get off?" Lilly asked Jackson.

"I have a short day. I'll get off in about...2 hours." Jackson informed her.

"Okay that is good," Lilly said then took the last bite of her Ice-Cream ,"How about you come over after you get off work?"

"Yeah, that sounds good," Jackson said,"Maybe we could even tell you're parents."

"Jackson I already tried to tell them once today but I chickened out. I think I should only have to try ONCE a day."Lilly told him,"But I think it would be nice if we could go to the park."

"Okay, baby we'll go to the park after I get off work."Jackson told her.

"Thanks Jackson," Lilly said with a smile.

"Bye Lilly," Jackson said happily and kissed her on the cheek.

"Bye Baby," Jackson said to Lilly's little lump of a stomach.

"Bye Jackson I'll see you later..." Lilly said then walked off toward her house.

Authors Note!!!!

I am really sorry that it was SO short!

I didn't mean for it to be!

Please review and tell me if this sucked or not!

Lol

Thanks for reading it!

Bye!

Also Happy _late_ Birthday to "Kylaa"!

I hope you had a great birthday!


	2. Back So Soon

**My Screwed Up Life **

**Chapter 2 **

"I'M HOME!" Lilly yelled as she came in the house.

"Back so soon?" Mrs. Truscott asked," What happened?"

"Nothing Mom, Miley just had a Hannah thing." Lilly lied to her mother.

"Well all right then," Mrs. Truscott said then muted the TV. "Lilly!" Mrs. Truscott yelled after Lilly was already all the way up the stairs.

"Yeah Mom," Lilly asked as she leaned over the railing.

"I was thinking that it has been a long time since we had Mother-Daughter day! So I was also thinking that tomorrow we would go to the mall and we would get you a new bathing suit and we would go shopping and make a Day out of it!" Mrs. Truscott said happily.

_"Oh No! We can't go shopping for a bathing suit! You can't see my growing stomach with baggy clothes on but if I was wearing a Bikini you would SOOO be able to tell! What am I supposed to do?!?!"_ Lilly thought.

"Lilly? So what do you say?" Mrs. Truscott asked.

"That Sounds Great Mom." Lilly said with a fake smile.

"Okay! How about we leave about 8?"Mrs. Truscott asked.

"That is fine with me as long as leave like three hours later," Lilly told her.

"What does that mean?" Mrs. Truscott asked.

"It means 8 A.M is WAY too early to get up, especially on the weekend." Lilly yelled to her mother while walking back toward her room.

"Okay, so we'll just talk about this later," Mrs. Truscott yelled to her.

"All Right!" Lilly yelled then shut her door.

She took out her Lap-Top and signed into her email account.

She read "No New Messages" then clicked "Compose Message" she then wrote...

_Miley, _

_I am really sorry that I didn't tell you sooner... _

_But you don't completely understand... _

_Yes. I am pregnant... _

_But not with Jackson... _

_I am not a slut... _

_I know that is what you are thinking but I am not... _

_If you just give me a chance I will explain everything to you... _

_Thanks for not telling anybody at school... _

_I have been such a wreck since we have been fighting; I just wish you would give me a chance... _

_And my Mom is making me go on a Mother-Daughter Shopping Trip... _

_I have to go now... _

_Bye... _

She pushed send, and then logged off.

She then lay down on her bed and hugged her pillow.

"I haven't talked to my Best Friend in over two months..." Lilly thought then drifted off to sleep.

Authors Note!!!!!

Hello.

Okay May is a VERY busy month for me.

There are ALOT of birthdays! Ethan's, Dianna's, Aunt Laura's, Papa's, Uncle Robert's, Nana's...I am sure there are more...I just can't think of any.BUT STILL ALOT OF BIRTHDAYS.

Then I have to finish ALOT of school work in NOT ALOT of time. Seriously. I have three to four books left in each subject! So More than likely I am going to do school work in the summer (Which Sucks!)!(I am homeschooled)

Also a weekend Out of this month I am going to have to go to Jackson to see some of my family. And We are having a birthday party next weekend for my brother...

All that leads up to this...

SLOWER UPDATES!

I know, I know...

You must hate me for it but the Updates are going to start to get slower and slower...

Thanks SOOOO much for all the AWEASOME reviews!

I love them! You guys rock!!!

Also I know that this is like REALLY early but would you Like a GIRL or a BOY?

I know...WAY TOO EARLY.

But still. BYE!!!! Thanks to NySunSetAngel for Betaing


	3. Lindsey

**My Screwed Up Life **

**Chapter Three**

_Ding-Dong_

"I'll get it!" Lindsey Truscott yelled from inside the house then yanked the door open to find Jackson standing there.

"Hello!" Lindsey exclaimed.

"Hey, Lindsey! Is Lilly here?" Jackson asked matching her enthusiasm.

"Yeah! She is up in her room! Want to come inside?!?!" Lindsey screeched.

"Yeah," Jackson said then walked in the house. Lindsey quickly shut the door and then stared at Jackson with a big grin on her face.

"Okay I am going to go to Lilly's room now," Jackson said with a smile and Lindsey Nodded.

"Okay," Jackson said then started going up the stairs.

Jackson stopped about half-way up the stairs then turned around.

"Okay, Lindsey you can stop following me now." Jackson said when he saw Lindsey right behind him.

"All Right," Lindsey said then continued to follow Jackson up the stairs.

Jackson giving up on Lindsey to stop following him walked into Lilly's room and shut the door behind him.

_"She Looks So Peaceful..."_ Jackson thought.

Jackson walked over toward the bed and sat down beside Lilly.

Jackson was smoothing Lilly's hair out when his cell Phone went off.

_"Smack that all on the floor"_

As soon as Jackson heard it he jumped up and got the cell phone out of his pocket then dropped it.

_"Smack that give me some more" _

Jackson finally looked at the caller-I.D and saw "Daddy" On it.

"Hello?" Jackson asked.

"Hey Jackson where are you?" Mr. Stewart asked him.

"I am at Lilly's house. Why?" Jackson asked him.

"I was just calling to tell you to be home by 5:00 because we have to go pick up Aunt Leena May from the airport." Mr. Stewart told him.

"That is this weekend? I didn't know that," Jackson groaned.

"Yes. It is this weekend. And I was thinking that you could bring Lilly along too. I think that Aunt Leena May would Love to meet Lilly." Mr. Stewart told him.

"I'll see if she can go." Jackson said with a sigh.

"I am sure Aunt Leena May will be thrilled. She could even go to dinner with us." Mr. Stewart said.

"Okay...Dad? Why don't you just call Aunt Leena May, Leena May? She is you're sister not you're Aunt." Jackson asked him.

"I don't know..." Mr. Stewart said...

"Okay well I'll be back at the house at 5:00. Bye Dad." Jackson said then hung up the phone.

Jackson shut his phone, put it back in his pocket then spun around to see Lilly sitting Indian-Style on her bed.

"You'll see if I can Go Where?" Lilly asked Jackson when he saw her.

"Can you go to the airport with me and my family to go pick up my Aunt Leena May then go to dinner with us?" Jackson asked.

Lilly could see Jackson mouthing ''Please Say No, Please Say No, Please Say No." when she answered," Yes I am sure that my parents would say yes."

Jackson looked at her in disbelief and then asked," Did you not see me mouthing "Please Say No"? Why did you say yes?"

"Because you're Dad obviously wants me to come for some reason. I heard everything he said." Lilly told him.

"Then why did you ask me where we were going?" Jackson asked her.

"Because I wanted to know if you would ask me immediately."Lilly told him.

"Okay, fine..."Jackson said with his arms crossed.

"I have to go Mother-Daughter Shopping with my Mom tomorrow." Lilly told Jackson.

"What is so bad about that?" Jackson asked as he wrapped his arms around her.

Lilly leaned against him and said," I am going to have to buy a new bathing suit because my old one doesn't fit anymore."

"And..."Jackson asked not fully understanding the concept.

Lilly rose up her shirt and said," My Mom is either going to think that I am getting fat or I am pregnant."

"Lilly, you are not fat."Jackson said while running his fingers through her hair.

"You are just saying that so I don't yell at you." Lilly said and crossed her arms.

"I am not..."Jackson said then kissed her forehead," I am saying it because it is true."

"Jackson..."Lilly said then looked at him," How is tonight going to work?" Lilly asked him.

"What do you mean?" Jackson asked her.

"I mean, the last time I talked to Miley was when she found out. How am I going to go to dinner with you're family if Miley won't even look at me?" Lilly asked.

"I don't know what we are going to do... But we'll figure something out." Jackson said.

**Authors Note!!!! **

**Okay I would REALLY like 10 reviews. **

**REALLY. **

**GIRL OR BOY? **

**Or Maybe Twins?**


	4. Mrs Truscott

**My Screwed Up Life **

**Chapter Four **

_"Jackson..."Lilly said then looked at him," How is tonight going to work?" Lilly asked him. _

_"What do you mean?" Jackson asked her. _

_"I mean, the last time I talked to Miley was when she found out. How am I going to go to dinner with you're family if Miley won't even look at me?" _

_Lilly asked. "I don't know what we are going to do... But we'll figure something out." Jackson said. _

Mrs. Truscott walked into Lilly's room to see Jackson and Lilly both asleep on Lilly's bed.

"They really need to stop doing this..." Mrs. Truscott said and gently shook Jackson's arm that was wrapped around Lilly.

Jackson slowly opened his eyes to see a not very happy Mrs. Truscott standing directly above him.

"H-Hell-o?" Jackson asked in a scared voice.

"Hello Jackson. Why are you asleep on my Daughters bed?" Mrs. Truscott asked with her hands on her hips.

"We were talking and you know it is really dark in here we must've just dozed off..."Jackson said.

"Well you better hope you don't "doze off" again anytime soon in my Daughters bed." Mrs. Truscott said with an Icy glare.

"It won't happen again Mrs. Truscott! Believe me I won't let it happen!" Jackson said with a nervous laugh.

"Lilly!" Mrs. Truscott yelled suddenly.

"Five more Minutes!" Lilly grumbled loudly.

"LILLY ANN TRUSCOTT GET UP RIGHT NOW!" Mrs. Truscott screamed.

Lilly sat up startled to see Jackson in bed beside her and a VERY mad Mrs. Truscott.

"I-uh-um-well-you see..." Lilly started but then was cut off by Mrs. Truscott.

"You don't have to explain anything...Just don't let it happen again." Mrs. Truscott said.

Lilly smiled then said," Thanks Mom."

"You're Welcome," Mrs. Truscott said then walked out of the room.

"What did she say before she woke me up?" Lilly asked Jackson.

"She asked me why I was asleep in you're bed. She also told me not to let it happen again. She also scared me really bad." Jackson told her.

"Okay...What time is it?" Lilly asked.

"It is..."Jackson said while looking at his watch," IT IS 5:20!!!"

"Okay, Come on!" Lilly said and jumped out so bed and ran in her closet.

She came out half a minute later in a light Blue and Dark Purple polka-dot dress.

"Do I look okay?" Lilly asked Jackson," Can you tell?"

"You look great. You don't look big either." Jackson told her while putting his shoes on.

"Ready to go?" Lilly asked Jackson after putting on a light layer of Lipstick.

"Yeah," Jackson said then they headed down the stairs.

Jackson walked out the front door and Lilly was almost out when Mrs. Truscott saw her.

"Lilly, where are you going?" Mrs. Truscott asked her.

"I am going out to dinner with Jackson, Miley, Mr. Stewart, and Mrs. Leena May." Lilly told her.

"Who is Mrs. Leena May?" Mrs. Truscott asked.

"Mr. Stewart's sister." Lilly said," Can I go now? We were supposed to be at Mr. Stewart's house at 5:00!"

"Yes," Mrs. Truscott said," Be Back my 11:00."

"Thanks Mom!" Lilly yells then ran out the door.

Lilly ran to Jackson's car then jumped in.

Jackson backed out and then told her," I really like that dress..."

"Thanks..."Lilly said.

"My Dad is going to be pissed..."Jackson said out of the blue.

"I know..."Lilly said," Maybe you should call him."

"Good Idea..."Jackson said then asked her," Do you think that you can call him for me?"

"Sure," Lilly said.

Jackson reached into his pocket where his cell phone should have been.

"I don't have it." Jackson told her.

"Okay well I'll just use mine," Lilly said then got her cell phone out of her purse.

_Ringgggg _

_Ringgggg _

"WHERE ARE YOU?!?!?!"Mr. Stewart exclaimed into the phone.

"We are on our way to the airport," Lilly said then mouthed to Jackson "Go to the AirPort".

"Sorry Lilly I thought you were Jackson..."Mr. Stewart said into the phone.

"It is okay Mr. Stewart." Lilly told him.

"The flight is going to be late it won't be here for another thirty minutes." Mr. Stewart told her.

"We'll be there by then." Lilly told him.

"Okay, I'll talk to you later okay?" Mr. Stewart told her.

"Okay Mr. Stewart We'll talk to you later, Bye." Lilly said then shut her phone.

"How mad was he?" Jackson asked her.

"When he thought he was talking to you he almost busted my ear drum." Lilly told him," And that was on low volume."

"Great..."Jackson said.

"But the flight is late so we'll get there on time." Lilly told him.

**Authors Note!!!! **

**Okay IF want another chapter give me ten reviews... **

**I don't think it is that much to ask for! **

**Just ten reviews! **

**That is all... **

**Girl or Boy? Or maybe even twins... **

**Tell me in one of you're reviews!!! **

**I tried to make it longer... **

**I updated "All Because Of That Stupid Remote".**

**Bye!!!**


	5. Miley Knows

**My Screwed Up Life **

**Chapter 5 **

Lilly POV

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO MAKE YOU SO LATE?!?!?" Mr. Stewart yelled at Jackson, where he just told me to go sit down by Miley.

"I-uh-Lilly-we-uh-kinda-sleep." Jackson managed to get out.

"You slept with her!?!?" Mr. Stewart exclaimed angrily.

Everyone looked at them and Mr. Stewart just smiled then wispered," You slept with her?"

"NO!" Jackson exclaimed.

"Then what are you talking about?" Mr. Stewart asked him.

"We fell asleep." Jackson told him.

"Yeah, right." Miley said.

Lilly glared at her then said," If you would just listen to what I have to say..."

"Lilly! I know what you want to say! So just shut it!" Miley whispered to her.

"Look, Miley, Just because you think you know what is going on you don't!" Lilly whispered back at her, her anger growing," And besides Jackson isn't the father!" Lilly instantly covered her mouth.

Miley gasped then said," I didn't know that my ex-best friend was a slut."

"Miley! Wait!" Lilly yelled after Miley as she ran into the bathroom.

Lilly followed Miley in to the bathroom.

"Lilly, j-just go away!" Miley yelled at Lilly, her voice cracking.

"Miley, what's wrong?" Lilly asked her.

"I thought I knew you!" Miley yelled tears running down her face.

"I thought I knew you! I thought that you would stand by me in my time of need! But NOOO not perfect little Miley. She is too good to have a pregnant friend!" Lilly screamed.

"How could you cheat on Jackson!?!?!" Miley exclaimed.

"I didn't cheat on him!" Lilly yelled at her.

Miley took a step closer to her then asked," Then how are you pregnant with someone else's baby?"

"I was raped." Lilly said while tears started to form in her eyes.

Miley's mouth fell open.

"When?" Miley managed to get out.

"Remember when I came with you to that Movie Premeire? Then I got Jackson to pick me up?" Lilly asked while a waterfall of tears fell.

"So it is my fault? I ruined you're life." Miley whispered.

"Miley! No! How can you even say that?!?" Lilly asked," It is nobody's fault except the moster that did this to me."

"I am sorry Lilly!" Miley told her," I didn't know... I just thought that my best friend was pregnant and that things were going to change and... And I like my life now."

"Miley, it is okay." Lilly told her.

"No, Lilly. It is NOT okay. You HAVE to tell the police about this. You're parents are going to freak when they find out.Have you told them yet?" Miley told her," Lilly, no matter what happens I'll be there for you. Just remember that okay?"

"Okay Miley, thanks a lot. No I haven't told them." Lilly said with a smile.

"You're welcome Lilly." Miley told her.

Authors Note!!!!

Did you like it?

Did you hate it?

Think I messed up be letting Miley know?

Please tell me in a review!!!!

POLL

Do you think that Miley should

A. Tell someone about Lilly getting raped?

Or do you think that Miley should B. Keep her big mouth shut.

Tell me in a review!!!

And still GIRL OR BOY OR MAYBE BOTH.

And it'll be a couple of days before the next update...


	6. Aunt Leena May

**My Screwed Up Life **

**Chapter Six **

"Ready to go back out there?" Miley asked her after they had washed all of the running makeup off.

"Yeah, I am ready." Lilly said then smiled at Miley.

They walked out of the bathroom to see Aunt Leena May hugging Jackson.

Lilly had expected some nice little old lady.

She did not expect to see what she saw.

"Miley," Lilly whispered to her as they came closer to Aunt Leena May," How old is she?"

"She is actually only nineteen." Miley told her.

"How old is you're Dad?" Lilly asked her.

"He'll be forty in two months." Miley told her.

Lilly just stared at Miley's Aunt.

She did NOT look like an Aunt at all. If anything she looked like a... Model.

Seriously she had long Blonde Hair to her waist line, She was at LEAST Five eleven, and had piercing Blue eyes. She was wearing an Orange Tube top and the SHORTEST shorts I have ever seen. Lilly was yanked out of her thoughts by "Auntie" saying," Hello! You must be Lilly!".

Leena May walk over toward Lilly and gave her a HUGE bear hug.

Lilly lightly patted Leena May's back until she let go of her.

Leena May backed away from Lilly then said," Well I better go get my stuff."

"Yeah," Robby Ray said then started walking to where you get your luggage.

They all walked to where you get you're luggage then Leena May instantly recognized hers.

Leena May took four big pink suitcases off the luggage carousal.

"Is no one going to help me with these?" Leena May asked after everyone just stared at her for a couple seconds.

Everyone except Lilly grabbed a bag then they started walking toward the exit.

When they got out of the Airport Leena May asked," So where is the car?"

"Lilly and I parked over there," Jackson said then pointed to his left.

"And Miley and I parked over there," Robby Ray said then pointed to his right.

"You can ride with us." Miley said.

"Okay." Leena May agreed.

"I'll just put this suitcase in my car," Jackson told them.

"Okay, meet us at "Chili's" okay?" Mr. Stewart told them.

"Okay," Jackson said.

"Bye!" Lilly and Jackson said at the same time then started walking back to their car.

" Jackson, Why did Leena May come to California?" Lilly asked him.

"I dunno... She just broke up with her boyfriend." Jackson told her.

"She doesn't seem like she just broke up with her boyfriend." Lilly said as they reached the car.

"She is actually really emotional she just hides it really well." Jackson told her then opened the back seat and put her suitcase in it.

"Okay," Lilly said then got in the car.

After Jackson got in the car Lilly asked," How come there is a twenty year gap between your Dad and Leena May?"

"My Grandma got raped when she was 14. My Dad was her first kid." Jackson said.

"Oh, I am sorry I shouldn't have asked." Lilly said.

"No it is okay." Jackson told her," You have all the right to ask."

"..." Silence filled the car.

"I told Miley." Lilly said then looked out the window.

"How did she take it?" Jackson asked her.

"She kept saying that it was her fault and that I shouldn't have gone with her. She kept saying she was really sorry, too." Lilly told him then rubbed her arms with her hands.

"I bet she is sorry." Jackson told her then took a turn.

"I think she is sorry to but I just wish she would have let me explain it all to her earlier. I just felt so alone." Lilly told him then dropped her hands to her sides.

Jackson took her hand in his then said," Look Lilly, You have me, you have Miley, and you have all the rest of you're friends. You should never feel alone."

"I know it is just I feel like no one really knows me." Lilly told him.

"That is not true-" Jackson started.

"What is my favorite color?" Lilly asked.

"Uh...Green?" Jackson guessed.

"No. "Lilly said then turned toward Jackson and said," What state am I from?"

_"I have to guess from forty-nine of these... Not as easy as the colors..."Jackson thought. _

"That is what I thought." Lilly said after Jackson didn't answer for about twenty seconds.

"Lilly those thing don't matter..." Jackson started to say.

"They don't matter! What do you mean they don't matter! Those are pieces of me! Those are the little droplets of glue that hold me all together! Those little tidbits matter!" Lilly yelled.

"I didn't mean that they didn't matter Lilly." Jackson told her," That came out really wrong."

"It is okay I know what you mean..."Lilly said.

"We're here," Jackson said when they got there.

Authors Note!!!!!

I think I am getting dare I say It...a writers block on this story!!!!It is really sad too! I haven't had a writers block for this story yet!!! I may try to update some of my other stories like "Girl All The Bad Guys Want" AND "My Step Sister Miley". I am going to try and update both of them... But I can't make any promises...


	7. VOTE FOR BLAKE LEWIS!

**My Screwed Up Life**

**Chapter Seven **

JACKSON POV

"Ready to go inside?" Jackson asked.

"Just a second," Lilly said as she wiped underneath her eyes where you could see that she had been crying, "Now I am ready."

"Okay," Jackson said then got out of the car.

Lilly got out of her side then smoothed all the invisible wrinkles out of her dress.

She walked up to the sidewalk and Jackson wrapped his arm around her waist as they started walking toward the entrance.

"Are they here yet?" Lilly asked Jackson.

"I doubt it, My Dad drives really slow." Jackson told her.

When they got to the door he used the arm that wasn't wrapped around Lilly and opened the door for them to walk in.

They walked inside and the hostess cam up to them immediately.

"Hello, my name is Janice. Are you two the only ones dining?" The hostess apparently named Janice asked.

"No, we are waiting for three more people." Jackson informed her.

"Okay well would you like to go ahead and sit down?" Janice asked Lilly and Jackson.

"Yeah, I think we will," Jackson said.

"Great, would you like a Booth?" Janice asked.

"Yes." Lilly told her.

"Smoking or Non?" Janice asked them.

"Non," Jackson replied.

"Okay then follow me!" Janice told them and then walked to the very back of the restaurant.

"This Lady must be on something," Lilly whispered to Jackson.

"Look who's talking, you are almost always hyper," Jackson told her with a smile.

"That is true..."Lilly said, "But I am never that excited!"

"Is This Table All right?" Janice asked as she stopped by this "C" shaped booth.

"It is fine." Jackson told her then they both sat down.

"Does you're Dad not like Leena May or something?" Lilly asked him when Janice walked away.

"It is not that he doesn't like her it is just, he had all ready moved out of the house when she was born." Jackson told her.

"Are you sure that is it? Because I think that there is a lot more going on there?" Lilly told him.

"Do you really want to know?" Jackson asked her.

"You know I am nosy!" Lilly told him.

"Four Years Ago Leena May had an Abortion." Jackson told her," Dad hasn't looked at her the same since."

"Wait, how old is she again?" Lilly asked Jackson.

"She just turned Nineteen." Jackson told her.

"She was fifteen?!?!?" Lilly asked.

"No she was fourteen." Jackson corrected her.

"Oh My God..."Lilly said.

"I know, and here they come." Jackson said.

Lilly looked up to see Leena May, Miley, and Mr. Stewart walking towards them following Janice.

**Authors Note!!!**

**I don't know what I am going to do I HAVE really BAD WRITERS BLOCK! **

**VOTE FOR BLAKE LEWIS!!!!**

**Lol, I hope you liked this chapter...**

**BYE!!!**


	8. Leena May?

**My Screwed Up Life **

**Chapter Eight **

Leena May smiled at Lilly and Lilly gave a half-hearted smile back.

They all sat down and Leena May was beside Lilly.

"So Lilly," Leena May said with a smile," Jackson has told me a lot about you."

"Oh Really?" Lilly asked.

"Yeah, it is all good of course though." Leena May said.

"Do you know what you want yet?" Stephanie the waitress asked.

"What should I get?" Lilly thought to herself as she looked over the menu.

"What would you like miss?" Stephanie asked her.

"I would like... A Cobb Salad. With extra Blue Cheese and Black Olives." She told Stephanie.

"What dressing would you like?" Stephanie asked as she wrote all of it down.

"Honey Mustard." Lilly said then closed her menu and handed it to Stephanie.

When Stephanie left Miley said," Why did you order extra black olives? You hate olives."

"I dunno I just have a really strong craving." Lilly told her.

Leena May's Eyes widened then said," I have to go to the bathroom. Lilly, would you mind coming with me?"

"Okay," Lilly said then got out of the booth with Leena May.

Leena May walked through the busy restaurant quickly.

Lilly nervously followed Leena May not really sure why she wanted her to come in the bathroom with her.

Leena May opened the door to the bathroom and walked in with Lilly right behind her.

Leena May locked the door when she shut it then said," You're Pregnant."

Lilly's mouth fell open.

"What would give you that crazy Idea?" Lilly asked nervously with her arms crossed over her chest, while shaking her head violently.

Leena May gave Lilly a smile that scared her then said," Lilly when I was pregnant all I ate was Olives and blue cheese."

"Jackson told me you had an abortion." Lilly said while leaning up against the sink.

"I did. I regret that though. Who have you told?" Leena May asked.

"I have told Jackson, Miley, and you found out." Lilly said as she rubbed her arms.

"Let me guess... It is Jackson's?" Leena May asked as she ran her hands through her long blond hair.

Lilly shook her head no while looking at the ground. "

So it is not Jackson's?" Leena May asked with her eyes narrowed.

"No." Lilly told her," It is not Jackson's."

"Then why is he even still with you?" Leena May asked with a disgusted look," I know he can do better than you-"

"I was raped." Lilly flat out told her.

"Oh... I am really sorry. I just thought-" Leena May started very sorry for her actions.

"I know what you thought. Miley thought the same thing." Lilly told her.

Someone flushed the toilet in a stall and Lilly's mouth dropped open.

The last person she wanted to see then came out of the stall.

Authors Note!!!

OMG! Who is it?!?!?

Sorry for the cliffy!

I am almost done with the next chapter!

Do you want another chapter?

If you Do... REVIEW!!!

I am really sorry that I haven't updated in a while!

I am not going to be able to update for about a week after Tuesday.

I am going up to Vicksburg.

I had the date wrong when I said I was going up there on the 2nd.

Please review!

You're reviews are what keeps me writing!!!


	9. Mom?

**My Screwed Up Life **

**Chapter Nine **

_"Then why is he even still with you?" Leena May asked with a disgusted look," I know he can do better than you-" _

_"I was raped." Lilly flat out told her. _

_"Oh... I am really sorry. I just thought-" Leena May started very sorry for her actions. _

_"I know what you thought. Miley thought the same thing." Lilly told her. _

_Someone flushed the toliet in a stall and Lilly's mouth dropped open. _

_The last person she expected to see then came out of the stall. _

"Mom?" Lilly managed to say her face white as a ghost.

"Lilly?!?!" Mrs. Truscott screeched.

"Mom, I can explain..." Lilly started but then was interuppted when Lilly's mom wrapped her arms around her.

Lilly, not really sure what to do patted Mrs. Truscott's back.

"Oh Lilly, why didn't you tell me? I wouldn't have been mad!" Mrs. Truscott told her while looking her straight in the eye.

"I..uh..." Lilly started.

"I'll take you to the doctor on Monday so we can get rid of it." Mrs. Truscott told her.

"Wait Mom, No, I don't want to get 'rid' of it." Lilly told her then pulled her arm away from Mrs. Truscott.

"Lilly, you don't want to be known as the slut do you?" Mrs. Truscott asked her as she put her hands on her hips.

"I don't care what people say. I am not going to kill my baby!" Lily told her mother as she wrapped her arms around her small stomach.

"Lilly I didn't mean it like that." Mrs. Truscott told her.

"No Mom, I know what you're doing. You don't want our neighbors thinking that you're a slut's mother. You don't want to be a grandmother at thirty-five." Lilly told her.

"Lilly! That is not true!" Mrs. Truscott told her.

"I know what you made Sherry do last summer. I know that you made her have an abortion." Lilly screamed at her then walked out of the bathroom leaving a very shocked Leena May and a very mad Mrs. Truscott.

"Don't cry. Don't cry. Don't cry." Lilly said to herself as she walked through the resturant.

When she got to the table Jackson said, "What took you so long? The dinner is already here. Where is Leena May?"

Lilly sat down beside him then whispered in Jackson's ear," My Mom knows everything. She wanted me to go on Monday and get an abortion."

Jackson's eyes widened," You're not going to do it are you, and how does Leena May fit into all of this?"

"I told her everything in the bathroom and my Mom was in one of the stalls." Lilly whispered.

" I screamed at her...," Lilly added nervously.

"Who?" Jackson asked while taking everything in.

"My Mom, actually both of them," Lilly said out loud.

"So what is going on now?" Jackson asked as he took a bite of steak.

"What are you two talking about?" Mr. Stewart asked them.

"Nothing." Jackson and Lilly said at the same time.

Mr. Stewart gave them a suspicous look then said, "Then why am I having a hard time beleiveing you..."

"Because you don't eat enough oranges. Did you know that when you don't get enough citrus then you start to not believe what you hear?" Miley said with a smile.

"Is that really true?" Mr. Stewart asked her.

"You see! You don't believe me because you haven't had enough citrus today!" Miley told him.

"I have eaten two oranges today." Mr. Stewart told her.

"Then I am not really sure what is wrong with you." Miley told him.

"You know, I am getting kinda tired," Mr. Stewart said after he took the last bite of his food.

"Yeah, I am kinda tired too." Miley said with a yawn.

"It is not even seven thirty..." Jackson started but then stopped when he saw Miley glaring at him.

"Dad, can Lilly spend the night tonight?" Miley asked Mr. Stewart.

"Sure Bud, you know you don't have to ask. Lilly is family," Mr. Stewart said then smiled at Lilly.

"Where is Leena May?" Mr. Stewart asked us as he took out his wallet to pay for the food.

"I'll go outside and call her." Lilly said then stood up," I'll just wait out there."

When Lilly walked outside she saw Leena May sitting on a bench crying.

"Leena May? It is okay, don't cry." Lilly said while trying to sooth her.

"I am sorry!" She sobbed.

"Why are you sorry?" Lilly asked her as she rubbed her shoulders.

"I messed everything up. Now you're Mom knows..." Leena May told her.

"No it is okay I was going to tell her soon anyway," Lilly told her.

"Are you sure?" Leena May asked.

"Yeah, you just made me tell her a little earlier," Lilly told Leena May.

"I want you to trust me with something all right?" Leena May asked while biting her lip.

"Of course!" Lilly said squeezed Leena May's hand.

"Don't get an abortion okay? Just have the baby. You can put it up for adoption afterwards. If you want, just don't abort it..." Leena May told her.

"I wasn't gonna do that anyway," Lilly told her.

Jackson walked out the resturant to see Lilly and Leena May sitting on the bench outside.

"Ah... I found you! Are either of you going to finish you're dinner because if you're not then my dad is going to pay and then go home."

Jackson said moving his hands around while he talked.

"No, I am not hungry," Lilly and Leena May said at the same time then smiled at each other.

"Okay I'll be right back I am going to go tell Dad." Jackson said before dissapearing into the resturant.

"I am gonna spend the night at Miley's tonight so I'll just bunk with Jackson... I assume you're gonna sleep in the guest room?" Lilly asked her.

"Yeah, probably..." Leena May said then Jackson came out.

"There is a problem with Dad's credit card he wanted us to go ahead and go home, "Jackson said then Miley came out her face all red.

"Miley, what happened?" Lilly asked her.

"N-nothing..." Miley said her voice cracking.

"I am you're best friend. I know when there is something wrong. I know something is wrong!" Lilly said as she put her hand on Miley's shoulder.

"THERE IS NOTHING FUCKING WRONG WITH ME! LEAVE ME ALONE!" Miley screamed with tears falling down her face.

Lilly took her hand of the Hysterical Miley and mouthed to Jackson "What happened to her?"

"A lot," Jackson whispered.

Miley walked off into the parking lot then got in Jackson's car and slammed the door shut.

"Come on Aunt Leena," Jackson said to Leena May because she was still sitting on the bench," We better get home."

Leena May stood up, and walked over to the car with Lilly and Jackson.

They all got in to the car silently.

Leena May got in the passengers seat which left the back seat to Lilly and Miley.

Lilly smiled at Miley and Miley glared back at her.

Authors Note!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1

I am really sorry that I haven't updated in such a LONG time!

I just have been REALLY busy lately!

And I have missed like the last 2 or 3 episodes Of Hannah Montana so I am not really sure If I should write anymore till i see the episodes...

Please Review!!!

What is wrong with Miley?!?!?

You'll find out in the next couple of chapters!!!


End file.
